


Bright Red Kisses

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/F, Masochism, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadley gets off on Sophie-Anne drinking from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Red Kisses

As her Queen’s fangs sink into her neck, Hadley’s hand slid down between her legs. Sophie-Anne always asks her if she wants to be glamoured and every time she bites her lip and shakes her head, she wants to feel it. Sophie-Anne doesn’t linger too long on her neck, knowing that’s where her pulse beats hardest and her blood flows fastest. It had almost been a kiss.

Sophie-Anne leaves another ‘kiss’ over her breast then grazes her lips, and her teeth, over her stomach, before she went for the prize. The femoral artery. So unbelievably close to where she longed for those fangs to sink but never quite there. There was something so contradictory about Sophie-Anne when it came to her Hadley, she’d bite and abuse the rest of her body but never there. She said a woman’s cunt was to be loved and worshiped. She’d lick and kiss and stroke her but there was no edge of danger and Hadley got off more on that edge than from any gentle touch. 

So while Sophie-Anne caressed her calves and sucked on her thigh, she’d rub furiously at her clit, arching up, pushing herself further into Sophie-Anne’s fangs, the blood flowing faster as she got closer to coming.

Sophie-Anne withdraws her fangs and Hadley keens at the loss, she’d been so close. Sophie-Anne runs her tongue under the tip of one fang, a wicked smile on her face before she bites down, hard and fast on the opposite thigh, her nails dragging bloody lines to match the puncture holes. Hadley screams, not feeling anything but the intense pleasure that drowned out the sharp pain. For a minute, she thinks she’s lost too much blood and has passed out, died even, but after a minute she feels Sophie-Anne kiss the bite mark better. She does this to each one, this time they’re actual kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com).  
> 


End file.
